June Port: The girl of Juni's Dreams
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! June Port has just entered Juni Cortez's life. Will she be able to stay in it?
1. Meeting June Port

June Port  
  
A/N: Hi, it's me, Juni's girl! I wish, LOL. I am a HUGE fan of Spy Kids and badly want Juni to have a girlfriend. I thought Alexandra was nice but she didn't seem like she REALLY liked him. And as you all know, Demetra wasn't real, just a computer image. But she was crying when he left. Awww.... * clears throat* Anyway, I made the perfect girlfriend. Her name is June Port and she is 11 years old. * clears throat again* In my story, Juni will be 11, Carmen will be 13. Just play along, all right?  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting June Port  
  
It was a sunny day outside. Kids of all ages crowded around the new store, Lizzie's Designs. * I know, I know, lame name, right?* Two kids pushed their way towards the store and mysteriously kept pressing buttons on their belts. " HEY! I WAS HERE FIRST!" a little 5 year old shouted. The boy glared at him. " Get over it, squirt," he growled. The little boy whimpered and ran away. The girl rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. " Nice communication skills!" He glared at her and they put their sunglasses on. they looked like ordinary kids, but they weren't.....  
  
They were Carmen and Juni Cortez, special agents of the OSS. And they had a mission to find double agent Maya Sinclair * Ahem? Read the Spy Kids book, One Agent Too Many and you'll understand* and capture her. Juni sighed and searched around for R.A.L.P.H, his personal bug. He felt nothing and frantically whispered into his R.A.L.P.H watch, " RALPH?!" ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
A girl with caramel brown hair and chocolate eyes chatted happily with her friends. She heard a scuttle behind her and whipped around. " What's with June?" she heard her best friend, Kristy ask concernedly. * THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD, IDIOT!* * smacks head: SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD!* Anyway, June ignored her and saw..... R.A.L.P.H! " Awwww...."she whispered, stroking it. She turned it over and a shadow passed over her head. " Hey, that's mine!" a voice said snappily. She straightened up and glared at him. " Well, sorrrry!" With that, she stalked back to her friends. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Juni stomped back over to Carmen and she sighed. " Ummm... Juni? You were so mean to that girl!" she snapped. He sighed and glared at the ground. " Well, she took R.A.L.P.H!" he said sulkily. She patted him on the hand. " Hey, just because Demetra tricked you, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on us, kay?" He stared at the ground and whispered, " Sorry." She shrugged and narrowed her eyes. " Hey, I think I see Maya!" ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
June crossed her arms and stared meanly at the boy across the street. " What's wrong, June?" Kristy asked curiously. " It's that boy over there! I was just examining a fake R.A.L.P.H and he snaps at me and goes all psycho, 'cause it's his!" she said angrily. Kristy peered at the boy. " Hey, that looks like your dream boy, Juni Cortez! Oh my goodness, it is!" June peered too and saw sproingy red curls underneath a cap. " Oh my god!" she muttered and saw Juni and Carmen rushing towards her. Her eyes widened and she turned to run away. She knocked down a glossy brown-haired, pretty girl and gasped, " Sorry!" She paused and looked closer at her. " Hey, you look like Maya Sinclair. You ARE Maya Sinclair!" Carmen came rushing up to her and breathlessly said, " Good timing!" Juni smirked at her. " Yeah, your klutziness came in handy." June scowled at him. Was Juni Cortez supposed to be this grumpy? " Look who's talking?" she asked and poked him in the chest. He fell down and Carmen burst out laughing.  
  
End of Chapter 1! I LOVE THIS STORY! Good reviews, please! Don't worry, Juni will lighten up, soon! I mean, give the guy a break! He just realized that Demetra wasn't real. 


	2. Are you a spy for Gary Giggles?

June Port  
  
A/N: Wow, another chapter in just one day! I really, really like the beginning of this story and I know that I'm gonna continue this. I'm making 8 series about June Port. I've already written 5 series on my stories and I'm just letting my imagination onto the screen. * waves hands dramatically*  
  
Chapter 2: " Are you a spy for Gary Giggles?"  
  
June Port zoned out in the Cortez's kitchen. ' AHHHH! I'm in the Cortez's house! Tell me this is a dream.....' " Want a cookie?" Carmen asked her. June nodded her head and gratefully munched on the cookie. " So.... June, right?" Carmen awkwardly asked her. " Yes." June nodded and wiped her crumbs up. Carmen smiled at her and June grinned mischievously. " So, Carmen. Still have a thing for Gary?" June asked, smiling. Carmen blushed and Juni stared suspiciously at June. " How do you know Gary Giggles? Are you a spy for him?" June laughed and said, " I barely know him!" She turned to Carmen and asked, " Well.....?" Carmen blushed again and suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling. June chuckled and turned to Juni, who was still staring at her. " Something's mysterious about you...." he slowly said. She flushed and smiled at him. " Umm, thanks. Anyway, I saw you and Alexandra doing ballet and I wanted to compliment you. You were so much better than her!" A grin slowly curved his face. " Thanks. Do you do ballet?" She frowned and said sadly, " No. I can't do a cartwheel!" He laughed and suddenly an alarm went off. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! June simply jumped up and yelled, " Bye!"  
  
Carmen and Juni rushed to their parent's room and Carmen quickly pressed a few buttons on the vanity table. " Wow, that was quick kids! Anyway, new assignment." Their OSS boss, Devlin popped up on screen. " Hello, Mr.Devlin," Carmen said respectfully. Juni rubbed his hands together eagerly. " What's the mission about?" he asked. Carmen rolled her eyes and Devlin grimly said, " Well, it involves June Port...."  
  
CLIFFIE! Don't cha luvvvv me? Sorry so short! 


	3. The Mission and Cartwheels

June Port  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people that have reviewed June Port! Don't worry, Juni will go back to his old self and Gary and Carmen might get together.....  
  
Juni gasped and Carmen gripped the table. " You see, June's father is a double agent. He used to work for the OSS, working on the Fifth Brain project * Didn't they mention this in Spy Kids 3?* but another agent caught him changing the ideas into bad ones. Kind of like Alexander Minion. Anyway, he's working on a new project called The Revised Brain and building a center called the Evil Spy Center * Oh, he's soooo creative!* H-" Juni interrupted Devlin. " Does June know it's evil?" Devlin shook his head. " No. Anyway, I want you guys to get close to June and find out the information about him! Carmen, start acting like her best friend. Juni, from my reports, she has quite the crush on you * Juni blushes*. Start acting like you like her." Carmen smirked. " Shouldn't take a lot of acting." ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
RING! RING! RING! RI- June growled and picked up her phone. " Hello?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. ' This better be good!' she thought. " Hi, June. It's me, Juni." June sat straight up and her eyes widened. " Yes?" she asked, more awake. " Remember what we were talking about yesterday? About ballet?" June chuckled. " Yep." He slight laughed and said, " Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to cartwheel?" June squealed and replied, " I'd love you to!" " Come over in a bit!" June hung up her phone and leaped out of bed. " What am I going to wear!?" she cried, staring disdainfully at her clothes. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
" AHHHH!" June screamed in frustration. Juni secretly smiled and sighed. " Don't be so afraid to land on your feet." June glared at him and started to walk towards him. " I am not afraid!" Juni stared at her and she grinned. " Okay, so I am." He patted her on the back and said soothingly, " Just try it!" She took a deep breath and cart wheeled across the front lawn. " YOU DID IT!" Juni cheered. She grinned and Carmen came running out, purse in hand. " Hey, June, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. " Nice to see you too," June joked, smiling and doing another cartwheel. Carmen laughed and shot Juni a smug smile. He scowled and looked away. Suddenly, a girl with long blond hair and gray eyes came running onto the lawn, wearing a grumpy expression. " Time to go home, June!" June rolled her eyes and waved to Carmen and Juni. She did a cartwheel and ran home. Juni and Carmen chuckled. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June's older sister, May, came up to her. " Who the heck was that?" she hissed angrily. June's eyes widened in shock. " It was Juni and Carmen Cortez." May gasped and slapped June's shoulder. June screamed and stood up. " What were you thinking, idiot!?" she snapped. She stomped off, leaving June confused.  
  
The End for Now!  
  
See, Juni is getting to be his old self again. And May will be an important character soon.... 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ, READ, READ!

June Port  
  
Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry! I have just wrote a whole chapter for the story and then realized that I skipped several chapters in my story. So it might take a while to get it perfected! Please have patience. Really sorry! Hey, now you can imagine different ideas, look at the bright side! Thank you to the people that have reviewed  
  
Becca  
  
Juni Cortez's OTHER girlfriend * in my dreams* :) 


	5. You're The Only One He Ever Talks About

June Port  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm realizing that the mission is kind of like Agent Cody Banks and I'm sorry, for the lack of creativity. But it will all make sense in the end!  
  
Chapter 4: " You're The Only One He Ever Talks About."  
  
June woke up, yawning. Shivering slightly, she got up and walked into the kitchen. Relieved that it was empty, she noticed a package on the table. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was a little square box and it read: To, June Love, Juni. June's eyes widened. ' Love, Juni?! Oh my god, he totally likes me! And I like him! But wait... Maybe he thought From, Juni sounded too formal. Yeah, that's it.' Sadly. she opened it. " Aww... it's a fake R.A.L.P.H!" ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June walked over to Juni's house, skipping. Juni stuck his head up and waved at her. She waved back and walked into their garden. " Hey, June!" he called. She smiled at him and asked him, " Ready for your hitting lesson?" He eagerly nodded and she got out her robotic robots. His eyes widened and he whistled. " Where'd you get those?" She waved a hand casually and answered, " My dad." She didn't notice him stiffen. " Oh." She nodded and pointed. " Start hitting." He punched it hard in the arm and she winced as she heard some of his bones cracking. He grimaced and she tried a more flexy robot. * Um... don't ask!* " So, what about your dad?" She stared at him strangely but answered, " He works for this center for scientific stuff. He's always working on projects, so I never see him." He frowned and she sighed. " Want to practice on my arm?" He hesitated. She urged him and gently said, " Come one!" He punched her hard in the arm and it HURT! She just grimaced and said, " I think you got it." ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June and Carmen giggled as they saw a shirt saying, ' Boys Stink!' * I actually saw a shirt like that!* and entered the shop. June looked nervously at her feet and took a deep breath. ' Okay, June. Take it nice and slow. Nice and slow. Nice and slow. Nice and sl-' " Carmen, does Juni like me?" June blurted out. ' So much for slow!' Carmen looked shocked but then grinned. " Yeah, and so do I." She returned back to her shirt. " I mean as more than a friend?" I pressed forward. She peered at me and I blushed, staring at my shoes. She then smiled and said, " Yes. You're the only one he ever talks about." I beamed and grabbed a Nike shirt. " Great! I think I'll get this for him!"  
  
Ok, Ok, I know, lame ending. But my next chapter is EXCELLENT and I wanted to save it. Ciao!  
  
Becca 


	6. I Never Want To See You Again!

June Port  
  
Chapter 5: I Never Want To See You Again!  
  
A/N: Interesting chapter title, huh? I wonder who June is going to say this too....  
  
Anyway, I read my story and realized that YES it had a lot in common with Agent Cody Banks. My apologies.  
  
June shakily walked up to Juni's bedroom door and knocked. It flew open and Juni smiled at her. " Hey." * melts. That sounds sooo sexy! I mean, ahem, on with the story* She smiled nervously back at him and handed him the T- Shirt. His eyes lit up and he said, " Thanks!" She beamed at him and he hesitated for a moment. Then, he gruffly hugged her. June felt her insides melting. ' Ok, if I had any doubts, this clears it. I'm in love.' Carmen walked in and cleared her throat. They jumped apart and Juni turned bright red. Carmen glared at him and said to June, " Your father said it's time to come home." She smiled and hugged Carmen, feeling extremely happy. " Bye!" she said. She headed out, but stopped when she heard a little bit of conversation.. " ..... Bad actor, Juni!..... Pretending to like June. You know that!" June's insides burned and her face turned red. Angrily, she slammed open the door and yelled, " PRETENDING TO LIKE ME?!" Juni gasped and started to say, " June-" She cut him off. " SHUT IT, JUNI! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVER LIKED YOU! HERE, TAKE YOUR R.A.L.P.H! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sobbing, she ran out the door, ignoring the calls from Carmen and Juni. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June sat miserably on her bed and lay down, shutting her eyes. She stiffened as she heard a familiar voice on her phone, " June, please pick up the phone? Pleaaaseee? I- WE really need to talk to you. Pleaasse?" June reluctantly smiled but then frowned. She picked up the phone and slammed it down again. ............................................................................ .................................................................... June wiped her eyes and heard a CRASH! from downstairs. Jumping up, she grabbed her bat and walked cautiously down the stairs. " Who's there?" she called. She was shocked to hear Gregorio Cortez's deep voice say, " We know your father's plans and we must stop them! But we cannot if you are in our way!" And before she could do anything, a damp, funny smelling cloth was placed over her mouth and all was black.... ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Meanwhile.... Carmen ran into the kitchen and breathlessly asked, " How'd the attack go?" Her father smiled and said, " Perfect. Get Juni to question the prisoner. It's his job." Carmen nodded and yelled, " Juni, job time!" Juni ran into the kitchen and out the door. " I wonder who it is?" he muttered. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June woke up to find herself in the treehouse. " Figures. Can't trust any of the Cortez's!" she muttered, kicking an OSS shirt out of way. That's why she wasn't surprised to see Juni standing in front of her. " JUNE?!" he asked, shocked.  
  
The End! for now..... 


	7. It'sssss Mission Time!

June Port  
  
Chapter 6: It's Mission Time!  
  
June glared at Juni and rolled her eyes. "No, it's someone in a June costume." she said sarcastically. "Honestly," she muttered, struggling against the ropes that were tying her. Juni frowned and sat across from her, in a chair. "I tried to call you." he said. "OH YEAH? WAS THAT ANOTHER PART OF YOUR ASSIGNMENT?!" Juni winced and said, "Please, I'm sorry." She glared at him even more and he backed away. June's death glare was...... well, it was death! "I'M SORRY TOO!" ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Carmen was watching the scene and saw Juni back up against a wall. Seconds later, she could hear screaming. "I'm going to help him!" she cried frantically. Gregorio frowned and said, "She's just a child." Carmen frowned at her dad and raced outside, gadget in hand. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June saw Carmen racing across the yard and somehow, got out of the ropes easily. Frozen, she stared at her body and wondered how she had done that. Juni was staring at her, shocked. Carmen got inside the treehouse and froze at the sight of June. "June?" she asked in disbelief. June was too much in shock to fire back a sarcastic remark. Two more people appeared in the treehouse and June backed away as Ingrid tried to tie her up again.  
  
" Wait! She's not evil...." Juni cried. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
"..... so I guess that's how my dad did all this stuff." June finished. Carmen stared at her. " So your father's the one who stole all those secret OSS files?" she asked in wonder. June shrugged and Ingrid looked at her husband. " So, what do we do now?" she asked. June stood up, her eyes blazing with determination. " Isn't it obvious? We take him down." Juni gently said, " June...... he's your father." June looked straight ahead and answered, " Yeah, my father. My father that lied to me and used me." Her eyes began to water and she blinked furiously. Carmen smiled sympathetically at her and said, "I'm with June's plan!" Juni jumped up and said, "Me too!" Ingrid and Gregorio looked at each other and then their kids. Nodding, they joined in on the famous Cortez slap. June looked shyly at them and Juni said, "C'mon, June join in!" June grinned and slapped her hands onto his. He smiled at her and she smiled back. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Romance, Romance, Roooomance! * clears throat* Ahem, I need to make an important announcement. * Shuffles papers and puts important glasses on. Walks to the podium and trips* Oh, just read it!  
  
Attention: ALL JUNE PORT FANS! I might not be able to update in a few weeks because my dad kicked me off the Internet because I need to " set my priorities straight Anyway, it will take a miracle and some sneakiness to update my story. I just gotta get on the good side of my mom.... * wanders away*  
  
Becca 


	8. Smirks, Computers and a Board Game

June Port: The girl of Juni's dreams  
  
Chapter 7: Smirks, Computers, and a Board Game  
  
June stared thoughtfully out the window. She had to make a plan to get into the center. She knew her father wouldn't be fooled if she came into the center with the whole Cortez family. May had already told him that June currently was in contact with them. But the security brutes were another thing.... ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Carmen stood in the corner of the sub, highly amused. Juni was sitting in his seat, staring at June, who was staring out the window. She decided to have some fun. " Psst.... Juni!" she hissed. He started and stared at her. " What?" he mouthed. " Come here!" she whispered. He got up and walked over to her, folding his arms curiously. " What?" he asked. Carmen smirked and pointed to June. " Open your eyes Juni! She totally likes you!" Juni flushed and stuttered, " No she doesn't." Carmen rolled her eyes. " Right...." ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
SLAM! The drill sub stopped suddenly and June's heart raced. Juni smiled at her soothingly and she relaxed. They jumped out of the sub and immediately, June slapped handcuffs on them. " Wha-!" Juni cried in surprise. A brute came up and said, " 'Ello, June! Who are these people?" She rolled her eyes and said casually, " My prisoners." " Excuse me!" Carmen seethed angrily. June winked at Juni and he got the message. He winked at Carmen but she still seemed angry and confused. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June walked into an empty room * think of Minion's lab in Spy Kids* and shook with laughter as she uncuffed them. " You... actually... thought... I ..... tricked... you!" she asked between wheezes of laughter. Juni grinned sheepishly and replied, " Well... yeah." She just shook her head and motioned to the door. " Come on!" she yelled. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June stared in disbelief. " Our first mission is a... computer?" Ingrid asked. Indeed, it was. A high-tech, green computer was sitting on a table, keyboards overlapping it. Carmen smiled proudly. " Hacking is my area!" she said. She started to make her way over to the computer but her father said, " Let June try it." Carmen frowned but then forced a grin as June made her way up to the computer. Typing in JPJC, she quickly typed a password and soon, her fingers were blurred, they were typing so fast! " Whoa..." Juni whispered. She stopped typing and the door opened. " Let's go!" she said cheerfully. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
They stepped inside a room filled with board pieces. " This is going to be easy!" June said happily. Carmen stared at her. " June, this is a board game. With pieces labeled..." Carmen stepped over to the other side. " Kick box ninjas..... fall into lava volcano ( Juni gulped) .... land in jail * hehe!*" June smiled and slyly said, " Well... maybe I have a few cheat codes...." The parents and Juni cheered but Carmen stared at June suspiciously. June frowned. ' Does she not trust me?' she thought.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for a little while! Here's something to ponder about.... Why is Carmen suspicious of June? What does JPJC stand for? Will they ever get the mission completed? Will there ever be a kiss that I know you all are dying for? I hope you're happy that this part is longer. I've been getting some emails complaining that it's too short, so I took a whole 2 minutes off * I know, I know, incredibly long!* and wrote this. Next chapter will be....  
  
Action! * involving June* Drama! * involving June and Carmen* Romance! * involving June and Juni* Angst! * involving June and Juni and everybody except for the big, bad, meanies!* Happiness * involving June, Carmen and Juni!* End! * until next series!*  
  
Keep on reading! 


	9. Goodbye, Juni

June Port: The Girl Of Juni's Dreams  
  
Chapter 8: Goodbye, Juni  
  
A/N: Now, I'm debating about the kiss. They are only 11 years old and this might be too young. See what my decision is below....  
  
The Cortez clan and June stepped inside an empty room. " This will be easy..." she muttered. Juni frowned and said, " It's too easy." June nodded and suddenly got an icy feeling in her stomach. " Does everybody have an attack weapon?" she asked nervously. " Yeah....." Carmen said, staring at her. " Why?" Juni added. A voice spoke up from behind them, " 'Cause you're gonna need it." June whirled around and saw security brutes surrounding them. Her brown eyes blazing with determination, she pressed a button on her Whirler180 and her shoes ignited fire. Floating up, she went into the center of the circle and the Cortez's fled away. Kicking out her feet, she spun around in circles, kicking the brutes until they were down on the floor. As soon as they were all knocked out, she floated gently down and wore a triumphant grin. " Whoohooo!" Juni cheered and pumped his fists up. Only Carmen was glaring and not happy. " I'VE HAD IT!" she yelled suddenly. June's grin faded off her face and Juni stared at his sister, shocked. " THIS WHOLE TIME, JUNE IS ACTING LIKE SHE'S THE LEVEL 1 AGENT AND STEALING OUR MISSION!" she yelled furiously, her eyes darkened angrily. June's lower lip trembled and she whispered, " I'm sorry." With that, she turned around and ran into the next room, bumping into.... ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Juni glared at Carmen and smacked her in the arm. " Good going, Carmen! Now you mad her feel bad for no reason! She was just trying to fit in and help." Carmen's face had lost it's angry look and was replaced with an ashamed, guilty one. " I don't know what came over me," she whispered, staring at her parents. Ingrid patted her gently and they suddenly heard a scream. " June!" Juni cried and they raced into the room. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
June stared, trembling at her father. His sneering smile and cold, heartless eyes made her scared. Suddenly, she looked straight at him and sneered back. Juni raced to her and gasped as he saw her father. " You..." he hissed. June's father looked bored and he tossed his blond hair over his shoulders. " Me." he said bored. Ingrid glared at him and pointed to the gadget in his hand. " What's that?" she snapped. " A memory extractor." June said quietly. They gasped and her father smiled nastily. " Yes.... So, who wants to go?" And before anyone could offer, June said, " Me." Juni shook his head and simply said, " No." June turned to him and said tearfully, " Juni, you would forget about your family and the people who love you most. All I would forget is... is...." she couldn't go on any longer and placed the cap on her head. " Goodbye, Juni..." she whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek. They saw her get knocked out. They DIDN'T see her press a few buttons.... ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
The Next Day.... June stared in the Cortez window and saw Juni staring at his wall, with a blank expression in his eyes. Trying to not to squeal, she pressed the ringer on the door and smoothed down her outfit. Carmen opened the door and her eyes widened. " JUNE!" she shrieked. June stared at her and asked uncertainly, " Are you Carmen Cortez?" Carmen sighed and nodded, leading her to her bedroom. June sneaked a peek at Juni and he noticed her. His eyes lit up and she stared at him with a questioning glance. He frowned and turned back to his wall. When they got inside Carmen's bedroom, Carmen asked her curiously, " What?" June smiled and started to talk. " Do you know anything about gadgets? I mean, I have a dilemma. What if this girl was about to get her memory modified, but she pressed a few buttons? She would still have her memory, right?" she pressed. It took a few minutes, but Carmen suddenly understood. " JUNE!" she shrieked again. June laughed and grinned. " Yeah it's me!" she said happily. They hugged tightly and Juni suddenly appeared in the doorway. " June?" he asked timidly. She smiled at him. " No, it's someone in a June costume...." ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
In Juni's bedroom, June sat on Juni's bed, him next to her. " I.... missed you." he said hesitantly. She blushed and he turned a light shade of red. He fumbled with his hands awkwardly and June looked at him. " Juni-" she began to say but she was cut off. Juni Cortez was kissing her. on. the. lips! All the effects that are described for kissing were coming true. Fireworks were going off in her brain and a pleasant, warm feeling was in her body. As she pulled apart, she smiled at him and he smiled back. " Can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded and she suddenly grinned. " Say hello to your new house mate!"  
  
THE END! for the 1st series.  
  
Now, I don't want angry reviews, complaining they're too young. BULL! Nobody is to young to have their first kiss. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
